Melody of Snow
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: (Ch.7 uploaded)Four Beasts. One Girl. One Stone. When all three are placed together, a dark past is unlocked. Will Tenten be able to accept the truth? (NejixTenten)
1. Power, Strength, Courage, I lack all

Melody of Snow  
  
Naruto  
  
Summary: Tenten believes that she is the weakest member of her group. When she strives for more power, her wish is granted when a mysterious blue stone is sent to her. Placing it on, the world changes before her in a blink of an eye. Learning the deep secret about her true self, her village soon becomes her enemy and her enemies turn into the people she can trust most.  
  
Disclaimer: Too bad, don't own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind it if I did Smiles But I don't have such luck Sigh  
  
Ch.1-Power, Strength, Courage, I lack all of those  
  
_ "Orochimaru-sama, I don't understand, we need Uchiha Sasuke, but what need do you need for 'her'?"  
  
"The Village of Snow was perished thousands of years ago, Kabuto. It was said that an Ice goddess was the one who destroyed it"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"But one thing was missing from the ancient documents about the Village of Snow. That a young 5 year old girl had survived from it while all the other members had perished into darkness"  
  
"You don't mean that-"  
  
Nods "She was the human container for the goddess, just like how Naruto has Kyubi"  
  
"You want her power, but isn't it better for you to give her the seal?"  
  
"No, the goddess is not only powerful, she has amazing healing powers, even beyond Tsunade's power"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Giving her the seal will only be useless, I need her power, NOW"  
  
"To heal back your arms"  
  
Smirks "She's striving for power, give her the stone and she'll eventually abandon her village once she figures out the secret, that's when we take action"  
  
_ _ Grins"Understood"_

__============================  
  
Taking a deep breathe of the newly spring air, Tenten slowly sunk down upon her knee's, cursing at her weak nature which had allowed herself to be beaten so easily during the Chuunin Exam. Hitting her fist angrily against the large Oak Tree, she felt as blood slowly started to seep through her knuckles, gradually making it's way down the rough curves in the bark before entering the sweet green grass.  
  
She didn't understand, she had used all of her best moves against that blonde haired Sand ninja, yet in the end she had lost, helplessly. All her weapons had been blown away by the girl's large fan, and she had made extreme calculations, yet still, in the end, she lost.  
  
Starting from that day onwards, she had done intense training every single day, even Gai acknowledged her at times, telling her to stop when things got out of control. Really, she hated being the weakest link in her group. Neji had the Byakugan, while Lee was a Taijutsu master who was able to open up five of the eight celestial gates; she was the only one who had nothing. Using many different ninja weapons was her most excellent skill, but it was all trash when it came to Temari from the Sand.  
  
"I don't understand" Tenten muttered silently as she leaned against the tree, looking up at the dark night sky as her breathing slowly started to settle. Watching as a shooting star pass up above her she smiled slightly, but it disappeared as soon as it had emerged. Looking down at her tired worn out hand, she clenched it into a tight fist, bringing it up above her towards the night sky, making a silent promise to herself, "I'll become stronger, much, much stronger" She whispered.  
  
Hearing as footsteps approach her, she quickly placed her hand upon her Shuriken Holster, making sure she was ready for whatever came at her. She was in the middle of the forest, and being outside of the village gates at midnight was not exactly the greatest idea. But it wasn't like it was her fault; she just wanted a moment of peace and silence where she'd be able to get her own training done, and the village was too crowded for such things. Even the place where she and her team usually trained at, was either taken by Neji or Lee.  
  
Returning back to reality as she heard and saw a dark figure appear from a high tree branch, she was about to throw her shuriken's towards it, but was stopped by a familiar cold voice.  
  
"Tenten"  
  
Mind, scrambling to solve whom the voice belonged to, her hand never left her Shuriken Holster, being a ninja, you can never be too careless.  
  
"It' Neji" His voice sounded cold and harsh, yet amused at the same time.  
  
The dark figure jumped off the high branch, landing perfectly a few feet away from her, allowing the bright moon rays to caress his gentle features. Long black hair, snow-white eyes and the Konha forehead protector tied perfectly upon his forehead, covering the cursed seal, Tenten felt as a small smile escape her lips.  
  
"Neji!" She cried out in surprise, but quickly caught herself, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mid-night stroll" Neji replied, turning his eyes away from her  
  
Tenten couldn't help but giggle slightly, "Mid-night stroll outside of the village gates, hey Neji?" She commented, her voice holding amusement in them.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
Her hand, now placed upon the side of her head which she was shaking slightly, she sighed, "I never knew Neji was the type to care for others" Tenten commented, sticking out her tongue at him as she watched his eyes turn towards her once again, "And don't you 'Hmph' me either!"  
  
"Catch"  
  
Watching as Neji toss her a small wrapped box, she cocked her eyebrows, "What's this for?" Catching it with both hands, she examined it, watching it glitter beautifully in her hands from the rays of moonlight. Looking back up to where Neji stood, she was shocked to see that he wasn't there anymore. Something felt suspicious . .  
  
Shrugging it off, her gaze returned back to the neatly blue wrapped box. Peeling the tape off the sides slowly, she took out the wooden box that laid inside. Opening that up, she was greeted by a beautiful crystal blue stone that hung upon the end of a silver chain.  
  
Chocolate brown eyes going wide with amazement as why Neji would send her such a gift, she picked up the silver chain, allowing the stone to dangle brilliantly at it's end. Her breath seemed to have stopped as she brought the stone up towards the sky, watching as it reflected off the large yet faraway moon. A cold breeze of wind brushed past her, but her mind was too deep in many thoughts to recognize the coldness of the night.  
  
Slowly, placing the necklace up above her head, she pulled it down, allowing the stone to rest gorgeously against the area just above her pounding chest.  
  
Suddenly, she felt as her stomach started to hurt, as something seemed to have shattered within her body. Her fist, resting against her chest as if her heart was in pain, she leaned off against the tree, her knee's taking on her full weight. Sweat started to appear on Tenten's face as she clutched her heart even harder, something was really shattering inside her, yet she didn't know what. It seemed like it was something beyond her heart, something even deeper inside. It was like a demon being shut inside a cage, yet the cage had now been destroyed, leaving it to roam freely. Right now, it felt like she was the cage, the cage that would now be demolished to allow the beast inside her to roam around.  
  
Feeling as darkness slowly start to take over her, Tenten struggled to stay awake, only to feel even more pain than she had before. Now, something seemed to be engraving itself into her back, swirling around, binding her. Eyelids starting to get heavy, Tenten managed a loud scream of pain before she fell down unconscious, her now what seemed to be bare back revealed to the dark night sky. Yet something was different from what it used to be, there seemed to be a bright blue snowflake symbol engraved into her back, glowing intensely, casting off a soft blue light, before slowly fading away, leaving the unconscious Tenten back into the darkness. Yet the odd symbol still laid engraved upon her back.  
  
Kabuto grinned as he watched the girl slowly sink down upon her knee's unconscious. Taking on the form of her lover really was quite a success, allowing him to succeed in the first part of his mission, now; all he had to do was watch and wait. His sharp ears, hearing as footsteps only a meter away, started walking towards their direction. Kabuto quickly made his leave, returning back to the camp to tell Orochimaru about the success and receive new orders.  
============================================  
Yatte! I actually made a fic that seemed pretty good and successful (Well, to me) I hope you like it! I think I'm actually able to get somewhere with this Starts thinking Anyways, I hope none of the character are OOC (except for Kabuto, because I KNOW he's OOC) I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Suggestions are welcome, and, well, I hope you enjoy! Please Review also!!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Also, how do you make things italic and bold? I had everything italic and bold, but when I uploaded it, it didn't work. Actually, it never does, so can someone PLEASE tell me how it works? I really need to now for this and many other fics!


	2. The Truth

**Melody of Snow  
  
Naruto**  
  
**Summary:** Tenten believes that she is the weakest member of her group. When she strives for more power, her wish is granted when a mysterious blue stone is sent to her. Placing it on, the world changes before her in a blink of an eye. Learning the deep secret about her true self, her village soon becomes her enemy and her enemies turn into the people she can trust most.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I WISH I owned Naruto, but I don't, don't have such luck.  
  
Ch.2- The Truth  
  
Opening her chocolate brown eyes to the afternoon rays of the sun, Tenten yawned as she stretched out her hands in front of her. Eyes still closed she rubbed them tiredly, opening them slightly to view her surroundings before closing them again. Yawning loudly, Tenten stretched her arms up above her, her mind still in mush because of her sleepy self. Shaking her head, she once again opened her eyes, vision still blurry; she got up off the unfamiliar bed and glanced around. Something felt different . . . this wasn't her bedroom . . . since when did her room have framed scrolls on the walls, swords, paper sliding doors, a Neji looking person leaning against the wall and fine expensive furniture? No, just wait a second, okay, so maybe she did have some Neji pictures tucked away in her desk, but never a real human Neji leaning against the wall. Real-Human-Neji . . . . .  
  
Tenten's mind went into thinking as she continued to examine the Neji looking person leaning against the wall; arm's crossed, his pure snow-white eyes looking towards her.  
  
"Neji . . .?" Tenten said slowly, adjusting herself so that her feet hung on the edge of the bed, watching as he just look back at her with blank eyes she frowned, allowing her back to fall back down onto the bed, "God, I'm having dreams about him"  
  
"Wake up, it's past afternoon"  
  
Cocking her eyebrows, Tenten rolled over onto her side, so that she was now looking towards the branch member of the Hyuuga who seemed to be walking over to her, "Give me a break, sheesh" she grumbled, closing her eyes as she felt sleep taking over her body.  
  
Feeling as a warm hand was placed upon her arm; she frowned, since when were you able to feel warmth in a dream? Opening her eyes back up slightly, she felt as her heart skip a beat, realizing that she was only a couple inches away from Neji's face. No wait, since when could you blush in a dream, unless . . .  
  
Eyes, now fully opened, she gulped, hand resting upon her chest, "Neji . . ." Tenten breathed out, looking straight into his snow-white eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. Her finger, brushing past something cold made her look downward towards her chest, away from Neji's glance. Eyes resting upon a crystal blue stone, she gasped, remembering the events of yesterday night. Clutching it within her fist, she looked up, towards where the Byakugan master stood a few moments ago, only to see that he wasn't there anymore, "Neji?" she said his name, this time louder.  
  
Finally recognizing that this was a room in the Hyuuga household, for it was one of the most Japanese styled houses in Konoha, she cocked her eyebrows. Getting off the comfortable rice-white bed, she looked around, eyes full of excitement as she scanned the gorgeous room. Her eyes, meeting those of her clothes, which lay on a nearby stool folded neatly, she gasped, looking down upon what she was wearing, a white Japanese style sleeping gown (Just think of a pure white kimono). Forcing the weird thoughts out of her mind as quickly as they had came, she slipped her feet into the fluffy white slippers that laid on the ground right beside the bed, feeling the warmth that came from them to her feet.  
  
"You're awake"  
  
Hearing the familiar cold, yet at the same time, warm voice, Tenten's eyes shifted upon those of Hyuuga Neji's, "Erm . . . good morning?"  
  
"It's past afternoon," Neji stated, digging his hands deep within his pockets of his black knee-high shorts, "I found you outside the village gates past midnight, unconscious"  
  
Tenten's cheeks reddened, "Umm . . .ah . . ." Feeling as no words left her mouth, Tenten decided to gesture at what she meant, waving her hand at the white robe she wore, she felt as her cheeks redden even more, becoming crimson.  
  
"The maids helped you" Neji answered, turning his head away slightly from embarrassment, hearing as Tenten give off a relieved sigh, he smirked, "They helped you wash your clothes, but they were too roughed up to fix"  
  
Walking over towards where her clothes lay, Tenten cocked her eyebrows as she examined the large holes surrounded by many smaller ones in the back of her light pink vest. Giving off an exhausted sigh, she shrugged and threw her vest down where her other garments lay, too lazy to even fold it back up neatly, "Thanks for looking after me, Neji" Her hand, passing by the cold stone once again, she paused, "Hey Neji, why'd you give me this stone?"  
  
Feeling as silence overwhelm the room, Tenten shifted uncomfortably. Bringing the chain up and over her head, she held it out in front of her, the beautiful stone glittering wonderfully in the sunlight.  
  
"Can I see it?" Neji reached out towards the stone, something felt awkward about it, like there was an evil aura surrounding it. Although it might look beautiful at first glance, it was said that the more beautiful things were, the dangerous they really are. Feeling as the cold stone was placed in his right hand; Neji instantly sensed a shock surrounding his body, bounding him down. Dropping the stone without a second thought, Neji fell down towards his knees, feeling as his chakra was drained out of him.  
  
"Neji! You okay?" Tenten asked, watching as her comrade fall down upon his knees, hand clutching his head as if it were in pain. Picking up the stone from where it lay on the ground, she kneeled down beside the Hyuuga clan member, touching his shoulder gently in reassurance, but immediately pulling away as soon as her palm rested upon the curve of his broad shoulder, feeling as shock come from his inside his body, "Neji . . ."  
  
"That stone-" The Byakugan master said slowly, regaining back his composure. Gradually standing back up, he placed his left hand upon his right arm; the electric shock was still there, like it was burning away on his arm, "-It has enormous power in it" Neji's eyes landed upon Tenten, "Where'd you get it?" he demanded. For a stone to have such an enormous amount of power was very unusual, and it wouldn't just be lying around for Tenten to pick it up off of somewhere. It was most likely given to her, and there was defiantly great scheme behind this.  
  
"I-I got it from you" Tenten stated, hesitating slightly. She remembered correctly that Neji was the one, who had given her the stone, yet, something felt wrong, "You gave it to me last night, when I met you at the forest" Watching as his eyes seem to be burning holes in her, she shifted uncomfortably, regaining back her composure standing.  
  
"You're mistaken Tenten, I never gave you such a stone" Neji stated, "That stone has enormous amount of power in it, whoever sent it to you have unfortunately used my form" Neji smirked, if he did have such a great treasure, he would've kept the power to himself, he needed it to become stronger.  
  
Feeling as the tingling in his right arm finally stop, he let off a silent unnoticeable sigh, if he had held onto that stone any longer, his arm would most likely be useless by now. That stone was defiantly sent to Tenten by someone strong, and by the looks of it, whoever touches it besides Tenten would most likely suffer, "That stone seemed to have sent to you by a purpose"  
  
Tenten frowned, "What do you mean? I have nothing special, I'm just an average 13 year old female ninja" She stated, placing the silver chain, which the stone hung upon, back up over her head, letting it rest beautifully upon her neckline, wincing slightly as she felt something cold swivel along her back.  
  
The gentle, yet cold air lasted about a minute before finally stopping, leaving her the way she was before, "There's nothing special about me, and I'm grateful you took me in, but if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go back home" Tenten pushed her way around Neji, walking towards the sliding doorway, before stopping halfway.  
  
"I heard from the maids that you had a weird symbol embedded upon you're back" Neji stated, he knew he was being too noisy for his own good, but he wanted to know where the mysterious power she had gotten came from. He needed that power to become stronger, much, much stronger, "Thick black lines swirling around your back forming what looks like a snowflake"  
  
"I don't know what you mean Neji" Tenten stated, an unsure-ness in her voice. It was the truth, she didn't understand what he was saying, nor did she understand why he cared. But at the same time, mixed in with her confusion was what seemed like a tint of fear. It was like Neji had struck down a deep dark secret, which had been ancient history. Clutching her heart for an unknown reason, Tenten ran out the door, not wanting to hear any more non-sense.  
  
"Che, she forgot her clothes"  
  
Tenten gasped for breath as she finally reached her house, which was ONLY just a few million blocks away from Neji's. Running all the way from Neji's residence to her own had really taken a lot of energy out of her, causing her to gasp in for large amounts of air. After a few minutes of teaching herself how to breath back in and out properly, she let out a soft sigh. What Neji told her was still fresh in her mind, every single word and pronunciation. It was still a wonder to her though, as in why she had ran away like that, it was like someone had told her to run and she obeyed it.  
  
Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Tenten reached inside her pocket for her keys, only to find that there was no pocket nor keys. Looking down at what she wore, the weapon master cursed under her breathe for her own stupidity of forgetting her clothes at Neji's house.  
  
Stepping off the small pink carpet which had the words 'Welcome' written on it, she looked around, making sure no one was in sight before lifting the soft carpet up from underneath the cement floor, taking out the secret hidden keys that beneath it. Slipping the keys into the lock, she smiled as she heard a soft click. Opening the wooden door she entered her brightly lite, yet empty house. Her parents had passed away since she was around 7 years old, leaving her older sister Yumiko who was now 22 and her older brother, Tateya, aged 26, to take care of her. They both treated her just like any parent would treat a child, yet there always seemed to be a time when they seemed so distant from each other, especially know since Tateya and Yumiko were both off on a high A rank mission, leaving her all alone in what now seemed to be the large house.  
  
"I'm home" Tenten whispered, as she took off the white, yet now dirty brownish slippers, she couldn't believe she had actually forgotten to change and ran around the village wearing this! Going down the right hallway, Tenten quickly entered her room, closing the door with a loud 'bang'. It was time for her to think about the events that were going on.  
  
===== Few Minutes Later ======  
  
The black haired weapon master stood in front of a large wooden door, the metal handle showing her solidify form. Taking in a deep breath of air, Tenten slowly turned the handle of the door, after much thinking, she knew there was for sure something wrong with her. She had checked her reflection in the mirror, to see that Neji was right, there was a Snowflake like symbol embedded upon her back, it's black lines twisting here and there. It had freaked her out when she first saw it, not knowing how it had gotten there. But it seemed like there was something more than just that, something much deeper that might lead to something about her past.  
  
She had always felt a little bit different than the rest of her family members, like she was from somewhere else, and when Neji had made suspicions about her, it triggered something in the back of her mind, an empty black spot that used to be filled with memories, yet was know gone, vanished. It was like someone had tranquilized her, making her forget those memories. Tenten didn't know why, but she felt that something about her might be found in her dead parent's room. It had always been forbidden to go in there; her brother had made that rule. Saying that 'They're gone, we should at least treasure what's left of them' and apparently his way of treasuring them was to not look into their things.  
  
"Hmph" Tenten muttered out as she turned the handle, only to find that it was locked, which made her suspicions grow even more. Taking out her Kunai from her bag, she jabbed it into the handle, feeling and hearing as it dropped to the ground, the door opening before her slowly.  
  
=================  
  
Wow! I'm so glad people read this!! YIPPEEE!!! Also, thank you for telling me how the italics and bold work! THANK YOU!!!! Although I still might have some trouble doing it, I gues si might experiment for a while ( smiles ) Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy!!! Also, my updates might be a bit slow from now on, my exams are coming up and I can't afford to fail them, if I do, I'm dead, which would probably mean no more fics for you guys! ( Sticks out her tongue ) Hope none of the characters are OOC! (I think Neji is, but I'll try to explain why he's so noisy in next chappy!) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
  
Rikku42 


	3. The Four Beasts

**Melody of Snow**

By Chibi Tenten 

**Summery:** Four Beasts, One girl and One Stone, unlocks all the secrets of her dark past. (Story based on Tenten)

**Disclaimer:** Take a guess do I own Naruto? Apparently not, cuz if I did, this would be in the anime and not here on And if you still don't understand. I don't own Naruto.

Ch.3- One of the Four Beasts

_Taking out her Kunai from her bag, she jabbed it into the handle, feeling and hearing as it dropped to the ground, the door opening before her slowly._

The raven-haired weapon master smiled gratefully as the door slowly opened revealing her parents dusty yet tidy room. A large white bed lay in the middle, it's head against the rice colored wall, while a wooden desk stood by it. Across from that, on the other wall, was a large chest, and in the wall that laid in-between the desk and the chest was a large window, that had a full view of the yard.

Feeling as her body start to shake with slight suspension, Tenten gulped, [It's now or never] she repeated in her mind, feeling as a sudden urge to run away came through her body. But she resisted and stepped inside, feeling as a jolt of energy hit her body like an electric shock, making her step back as terror filled her entire body, making her stop and freeze. [What is this?] Tenten asked as brought her hands into her view, her eyes becoming dark and distant as blood red images approached her mind. Screaming was heard; lot's of screaming and . . . blood. It was dripping everywhere. Thick red pools of blood surrounded dead bodies and every second that passed, more and more people fell down, lifeless. And, she happened to be . . . enjoying it?

Just as soon as the fear had come over her body, it had disappeared, and Tenten instantly took hold of her forehead, feeling as her knees weaken. Crashing into the wall for support, her eyes refocused back onto the room as her mind replayed back the blood red images she had seen just moments ago. Bringing her left hand up into her view, she gripped it tight, remembering how it was covered in so much blood just seconds ago. Streaming down her fingers, it felt . . . Tenten shook her head furiously, no, she shouldn't be thinking like this, she'd turn into Orochimaru the 2nd, having a likeness for blood, death of people, no, it wasn't right! She won't be thinking like this!!

Pushing herself off the wall, the weapon master looked towards the room door, emptying her thoughts as she concentrated on the wall, there was defiantly a high-class genjutsu surrounding the room, allowing no entrance. Spotting a small gleam of yellow chakra, Tenten frowned, cursing her older brother under her breathe for his smart intelligence. Now how was she supposed to break through that jutsu?

_"Use me, use my power"_

Tenten winced, feeling as her back burn upon her skin, emitting a small blue light that glowed in through the hallway, "Who's' there?" Tenten gritted her teeth, feeling as the pain surged throughout her body.

"Tenten"

Falling down upon her knees against her will, the weapon master felt as the pain, in her back, slowly start to die away together with the soft blue light. Her chocolate brown eyes looking towards the source of the sound, deepened glowering towards the older boy who stood just above her. Shinning black hair, snow-white eyes, he sure might be a hottie, but his heart was sure cold.

"Neji, I'm not in the mood to argue with you" Tenten stated, glaring towards the boy whom she had loved for quite some time now. Using the wall for her support, Tenten tried to get up back on her feet, but failed, falling back down with a small 'Plomp!'

"Why are you here? How did you get through the front door?"

"You left you're clothes and you're front door was unlocked" The branch family member, Hyuuga Neji stated, tossing the helpless girl her bag of clothes which she had left at his residence. Looking around the hallway, his eyes met with the nearly invisible wall of chakra and the corner of his lips lifted slightly. There was a high intense amount of chakra embedded in the barrier, with an illusion skill within it. Making the invader suffer from something terrible that had happened to them in the past, or show their most dreaded fear if they decided to pass through it.

Finally able to get back onto her wobbly feet, Tenten examined the boy who stood in front of her, seeming to notice how his eyes looked in amusement towards the yellow wall of chakra, which of course, belonged to her good for nothing brother, Tateya.

"Hey Neji, you want to break down that barrier for me?" Tenten asked with hopeful eyes

"No"

The weapon master frowned, trying to think of something that would possibly make Neji listen to her, for once, "Ah! I guess even the great Hyuuga Neji can't break it down"

A vein popped up from Neji's forehead, "I never said that I couldn't break it down" he replied, his voice as calm as usual, yet there was a tint of annoyance

Tenten grinned, "Prove it," she challenged

Another vein popped from the usual calm forehead of Neji's. In a smooth approach, he walked down the hallway, his firm hand placed upon the wall, sensing the chakra beneath it. Reaching the end of the hallway, the branch member of the Hyuuga clan stopped, and turned to face it fully, both his hands lying upon the smooth surface.

The barrier was well made, he had to admit, but there were still too many weak points in it. The chakra, was too focused on the doorway, making the around surroundings low in concentration. So that meant. The position furthest away form the doorway is where the wall would most likely have the thinnest concentration of chakra

Focusing all the chakra Neji had within his body to his palm, the Byakugan master grinned as he released it.

BAM!!!!!

BANG!!!

SWISH!!

Tenten placed her arm up in front of her to block her eyes from the sudden wind of dust that had appeared. Couching slightly, she looked around at her surroundings and her mouth instantly fell open. There, stood Neji, a happy grin upon his face, while beneath his feet stood the broken down pieces of the smooth white wall that had collapsed, "Neji!!"

Turning around to face the surprised girl, Neji's amused smile never faded. Casting her a questioning look, she looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I never said you could break down the wall!!" Tenten exclaimed, apparently slightly angry at the whole situation. Now how was she suppose to explain this to her older siblings?!

"You never said I couldn't" Neji countered as he stepped over the large amount of debris, entering inside the room, where apparently nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the back of a large looking chest that stood in front of him.

"Argh" Tenten groaned out as she let off a sigh, running after Neji. Maybe she should thank him? He did get her in and although it was the stupidest way she could imagine, he had gotten her in, which was good, "Hey Neji Th-"

Tenten stopped in her midway as she saw Neji reading what seemed to be an old scroll. Marching up to him angrily, she yelled out, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Seeing that the older boy didn't reply, Tenten frowned and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. It was an old scroll of history, which seemed to have a weird snowflake symbol marked at the top.

"You have this mark engraved on your back" Neji stated out as he pointed to the symbol that stood at the top right hand corner of the scroll, remembering where he had seen it from.

{No, really] Tenten thought sarcastically, she was itching to say that to him, but thought better of it and replaced it with a, "So?"

"Here" Handing the younger girl the scroll, Neji looked away. Walking out towards the living room of the house, leaving Tenten to have some silence to herself. She would need it.

Taking the scroll with a confuse gaze, Tenten watched as her childhood crush walk out the room. Sighing silently to herself, she placed herself upon her parents soft bed and started reading through the data of the scroll,

_Hidden Village of Snow_

_ Forbidden History Book #2_

_The Four Beasts, Ilya_

_Ilya, the Ice goddess, was said to be one of the 4 ancient beasts that lived in this world. Together with the nine tailed fox demon, __Kyubi, the sand beast, Shukaku, and the firebird, Phoenix, they had caused great rapid destruction to this world._ (I made up the Ice goddess, Ilya and the Phoneix)

_These four demons have said to be sealed long ago, yet they can never truly die. They move from one body to another, living off of them until they fade away. _

_These beasts are sealed within four different family heritages, causing them pain and suffering. The Ice Goddess, Ilya, was supposedly sealed in one of the many family heritages within the Village of Snow. The ancient ones said that a mark of the snowflake was embedded on the Ice demon's back; and whoever received the 'cursed' symbol, was the human sealed container of Ilya. _

Tenten felt as shock over took her body as she reread the last sentence of the small scroll, which she held in her trembling hands. Her body becoming limp and fragile, she placed her hand upon her mouth, in alarm. No, it couldn't be true! It couldn't be!! There was no way she could have an Ice Goddess sealed within her! She was just a plain normal average 13 year old!

Shaking her head with frustration, Tenten took in a deep breath as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Remembering a saying the teachers had taught her in the Ninja Academy, Tenten bit her lower lip from screaming 'Be calm and sort out what things to do before making any decisions, it may cause the fall down of your group and may also lead to death, if you make the wrong choice'

==X== Outside in the living room ==X==

Neji let out a deep unknown breath he had been holding as he dropped himself down on the comfortable looking couch. He had a hunch something big was going to happen when he came to find her, and he was correct. He was always correct. Remembering the scrolls records, his forehead ceased. The Symbol of the Snowflake is the Symbol of the Ice Goddess, Ilya. Tenten received that symbol, so did that mean that . . .?

Neji closed his snowy white eyes, resting them for a minute. Tenten had the symbol of the snowflake embedded on her back, so that must also mean that she is the human container for Ilya. But that couldn't be possible; the scroll even said that Ilya was sealed in a family heritage within the Village of Snow, so how would Tenten be able to have her if . . .

Neji frowned, it was like he was inside a maze right now, trying to find the exit, yet the maze had more mysterious in it than it normally seemed, and he was stuck.

The Byakugan master never did like mysterious, nor solving them, and Tenten was defiantly a mystery to him. But there was a difference between this one compared to all others. Because this mystery, he'd solve for sure.

======================

Whoo! The Third Chapter is up! I've been doing a lot of studying for my exams lately, so updates are slow. Sorry! Anyways, I explained some stuff in this chapter, and I think I did a pretty good job. Hope none of the characters are OOC (I think Neji is!! :P Sorry! I'm trying to make Neji more nice, but it's kinda hard) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. My updates will be more frequent after I finish my exams (on June.25) Hope you enjoyed!! Please read and review!

Chibi Tenten

Sorry if any characters are OOC!

Oh! Does anyone know if Tenten has a last name? Cuz I don't remember if she does or not,a nd also, does she have a birthday? Like, did they ever say what Tenten's last name or Birthday was? If you know, can you please tell me, I need to know for this ficcy! Please and thank you very much!


	4. My Knight in Shinning Armour

**Melody of Snow  
  
Naruto  
  
By Rikku42**  
  
**Summery:** Four Beasts, One girl and One Stone. When placed together a dark secret of the past is unlocked. Will Tenten be able to face the truth? (Story based on Tenten)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I sadly don't own Naruto  
  
**Thing to know:**  
[] means thoughts  
  
**Ch.4-My Knight in Shining Armor**  
  
_"Orochimaru-sama, all goes well," Kabuto stated as he bowed towards his employer, who seemed to be grinning wickedly, not surprising. The faster he could get his arms healed, the faster he'd be able to revenge on the Village of Leaf.  
  
"Ahh, yes" Orochimaru licked his lips hungrily eyes flashing a dangerous aura, "That legendary beast inside her isn't easy to cooperate with, but if we can earn her trust, we can easily earn the beasts. She won't be able to escape, she's playing in our hands," His eyes landed upon his useless arms and he glared at them with immense darkness, remembering what that bastard of the Fourth did to him, "Watch her and make sure nothing gets in our way"  
  
"Yes Orochimaru-sama" And with that, Kabuto was off once again in another mission back to the Leaf.  
_  
==X== Back at Tenten's house ==X==  
  
Neji shifted in his seat as he heard small footsteps approaching him, slowly. Abruptly opening his eyes, Hyuuga Neji turned to face the sound. His eyes giving off a sad gaze for a split second, but quickly regained back it's usual cold stare, waiting for an answer from the unusually silent girl, whose head was down, eyes red and puffy from tears.  
  
[She was crying] It was a distressing sight for Neji, but he didn't turn away, continuing to bore holes in the girl's body. An uncomfortable few minutes passed by, and finally Tenten spoke.  
  
"I-I guess I'm different" Tenten managed to croaked out, a lump forming in her throat as she sniffled back a small tear, "I guess I'm really not from here"  
  
Neji stayed silent. There was nothing for him to do now; all he could do was watch and wait.  
  
Fiddling with her fingers slightly, Tenten continued on, her head dropping low, facing the hardwood floor, "I found an adoption certificate (Is there such a thing? I'm not really familiar with adoptions) in their room" Letting out a deep breathe she continued, "It had my name clearly written on it, Yumiko Tenten it said"  
  
Neji scrambled in his mind to find some comforting words, but none came out of his mouth. He couldn't exactly say, 'I know how you feel' because he really didn't, and well, everything else he came up with sounded bad and full of lies.  
  
"Neji . . . can I ask for a favor?"  
  
Neji's eyebrows rose slightly, but he nodded. What did this have any connection with her past life?  
  
"Do you have . . . do you have any ancient old maps at your house?" Tenten looked up towards her comrade with hope in her eyes The Hyuuga clan was a ancient clan, so they had to have some sort of ancient items lying around . . . right?  
  
"There should be some," His voice sounded cold and harsh, not exactly the way he wanted it to sound, but it had came out that way, and so be it.  
  
"Do you think I can borrow them?"  
  
Neji had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.  
  
"You'd have to come and get them"  
  
==X== At Neji's residence . . . ==X==  
  
[So it's located here, just between the Sand and Stone Country] Tenten thought to herself as she examined the map, finally finding the location of the mysterious Hidden Village of Snow. Though everything seemed like it was the truth, Tenten couldn't help but become suspicious at how everything fitted in so perfectly, who knows, maybe it was all just some kind of weird joke . . . though it was highly doubted.  
  
"What do you plan to do now?"  
  
Turning to face her partner, she couldn't help but tease him slightly, even in this type of situation, "Is Neji worried about me?" she asked in a babyish voice, watching as Neji turned away, muttering something under his breathe.  
  
Tenten sighed, her eyes becoming hard and full of leadership as they returned back onto the old looked map, "When I reread the scroll a couple of times, I noticed that it was stated as the History book #2" her hands instantly reached over and clutched onto the scroll that laid beside her, "That means there are more scrolls out there"  
  
"You're planning to find them"  
  
The weapon master nodded, "I don't know what has been going on these last few days, everything's changed so much" She stated, as she met Neji's white eyes with her own, "But I don't want to sit back and relax, I want to find out"  
  
Neji grunted in response, noticing the great change that had overcome her, "You won't survive out there on your own"  
  
Tenten's fist clenched together tightly, [Is he calling me a weakling?!] "That's why I'm asking another favor from you"  
  
Neji stood up from where he was sitting and shifted his weight from side to side. He had gotten himself into this mess, so how was he going to get out? Or did he even want to get out of this mess? Was the question.  
  
"Can you-" Tenten gathered up the scroll and placed it in her pocket as she stood up, "-be my knight in shinning armor?" Okay, so maybe that sounded a bit corny, but it didn't matter, not now at least. She had gotten her point across and that was the point, "So what do you think?" Tenten had silently hoped that Neji would say yes, because the question was more than it seemed.  
  
Neji looked into Tenten's fierce eyes, she had the courage, but she still lacked the power. [If she goes, she'll be in danger, if I say 'no' will she- ?] The Byakugan master thought to himself as he slowly shook his head, his raven black hair swaying from side to side, "Sorry, but I don't play such games"  
  
Tenten's head and shoulders instantly dropped upon hearing the answer, but she quickly regained back her composure. Biting her lower lip, she forced a playful smile upon her lips. It was her problem, not his, she understood, "Well, that's that"  
  
"You're still planning to go?" Neji's voice sounded full of concern, but his eyes still held the serious look  
  
Tenten nodded, and turned away from him, walking out of the dark lite room. Her broken down heart trying to mend back together, but it was hopeless everything was hopeless. The people she had trusted her whole life had lied to her, the person she loved didn't understand nor wanted to help her when she needed it. She felt deceived, lonely and abandoned, but at least she knew one thing, three other people out there were sharing her same grief and pain. She wasn't alone, not yet she wasn't.  
  
==X== Midnight ==X==  
  
Strolling along the dark beautiful village streets, the stars shinning brightly above her, Tenten smiled slightly as she adjusted the weight of her small knapsack upon her shoulders. She had long gone abandoned trying to hide from any villagers, who would spot her and bring her off to Tsuande's place, because the streets were utterly deserted.  
  
Reaching the gates, Tenten instantly hide her presence behind a nearby bush as she spotted the ANBU members who that stood guard at the gate. Biting her lower lip in annoyance and desperation, the 13 year old quickly tried to form out some sort of plan, wishing that she had Shikamaru's great IQ.  
  
[Okay, so there seem to be 5 ANBU members] Tenten cursed as she felt blood seeping through her mouth from her injured lower lip which she was biting, [I guess I could use Henge no jutsu (Is that how you spell it?) . . .] Tenten's thoughts were cut short by a familiar cold shivering voice.  
  
Use my power, kill them  
  
Shaking her head furiously, the raven-haired girl tried to cut off the voices, but to no avail, they kept coming back.  
  
Kill them, let me taste blood  
  
Clutching onto her body, Tenten forced back a scream, her back was burning again and that weird soft blue glow was giving off again. No good, if the ANBU members saw this, she was done for.  
  
Release me  
  
Her hand, brushing past the blue stone that hung around her neck, instantly clutched it as she felt pain surge throughout her body once again. It felt as if something inside her was eating against her inside organs and it was nothing like the pain she had ever felt before. It was even worse than what she experienced with Temari from the sand and she didn't like it.  
  
RELEASE ME!!  
  
The glow shined brighter than before and so did the pain, causing Tenten to tremble as she clutched tighter to her body, it was damn shit if the ANBU squad didn't see the blue glow now and it didn't help one bit that the night was now darker than ever.  
  
Feeling as a soft warm heat radiate off the blue stone she was clutching upon, Tenten felt as her eyelids droop slowly in sleepiness. Neji was right, there was something awkward about the stone. Her body started to give out to the darkness, and she cursed herself silently, feeling as another spirit inside her seem to awaken. The cage was starting to give away and the beast was now free.  
  
"You alright miss?"  
  
Tenten looked up, no correction, Tenten felt as her eyes looked up towards the fox masked ANBU member, her lips curving into a deadly grin as her hands seemed to reach out for it's neck slowly. Her hair releasing from it's two tight buns as her light blue eyes gave off a deadly aura as she licked her lips in hunger. She longed for the smell and taste of blood and finally she was able to have it, she was free, at last.  
  
==X== Next Morning ==X==  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tsunade's cried out, fully awaken, her voice seeming to have carried out around the village, causing the villagers to look up at the building her office stood upon. Taking in deep breath's, she slowly calmed herself, but she couldn't help but shake her fist in anger, "Let me hear you're report again" Her eyes seemed to have bore holes in the cat masked ANBU member, who seemed to have a lump in his throat.  
  
"Y-Yes, of course" The ANBU member stated as he gulped one last time, the Fifth was mad and that wasn't a good sign. Making a mental note to keep the report short, he continued on, "Last night the ANBU Squad stationed at the West Gate were killed"  
  
Tsunade nodded her head, someone who could kill a group of ANBU squads, that wasn't a good sign, especially if it was someone who had a vengeance against the Leaf, like Orochimaru. Tsunade frowned as she remembered her old comrade, that evil bastard of a snake. Shaking her head slightly, she dismissed the thoughts, looking back towards the ANBU member, indicating for him to continue on.  
  
"After examinations, it seems that the murderer was someone from inside the village" he stated, "We have collected a series of evidence about the description of the murderer, yet it does not fit in with any of our villagers-"  
  
"Give me the description"  
  
Standing up straight, the ANBU member preceded, "Long black hair, light blue eyes, wearing a pink vest and black shorts, her style of fighting seems to excel in weapons, but there is something odd"  
  
"What?" The angry Fifth practically barked out  
  
"In the weapons that we found, ice was covered in it and some ANBU members had ice patches on their bodies"  
  
Tsunade thought for a minute, trying to remember where she had heard such data before. Making a mental note to herself to check back out the old reports she looked back towards the ANBU member, a scowl on her face, "So there's no evidence as to who committed this act!" she cried out in frustration, banging her fist hard against the desk, causing it to shake violently.  
  
"Actually, there is one suspect, but we have not been able to reach her"  
  
"Who?!" The Fifth growled out through gritted teeth. No one goes out to do such an act and does not go unpunished, especially an act of massacre.  
  
"Yumiko Tenten"  
  
==========  
  
Okay, the 4th chapter! Horray! I tried to explain some stuff in this chapter, so I hoped you understood. I don't think any of the characters are really OOC (except maybe Neji) but if they are you can tell me and I'll try to fix them up in the upcoming chapters.  
  
**Thanks for:**

**Lady Light: **Yeah, i do't think Neji would've fallen for a trap like that either, but i had to try to get him invovled in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cookie6: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

**TenTen Hyuga:** Thanks for giving me the info on Tenten! Your the best! o-o

**Flowing-Spirits: **I'll try my best to avoid redundant trite cliques (I ahd to get my friend to explain to me what that word meant o-o My vocabulary isn't that large)

Thank you!! and don't forget to review!!!!

Rikku42


	5. I’m coming for you

**Melody of Snow**

**Naruto**

**Summary:** Four beasts. One Girl. One Stone. When placed together a dark secret of the past is unlocked. Will Tenten be able to face the truth?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, do not own Naruto

**Things to know:**

[] means thoughts

**Ch.5-I'm coming for you**

"WHAT?!"

The usual Green outfit weird haircut teacher cried out in a mixture of shock and surprise as he heard the information presented to him only a few seconds ago by the Hokage. The cry was so loud that half the village seemed to have heard it and instantly looked up towards the main building where Tsunade's office lay.

"Gai, please calm down" Shizune instructed as she stood near the Hokage, cocking her eyebrows slightly at the shocked looking, open mouthed, large eyed, Gai.

"Calm down!? You're telling me to CALM DOWN?! This is a life and death situation! How can I calm down!" Gai stated quite loudly as he stopped for a brief second before adding, "Luckily it wasn't my great student Lee"

Nearly everyone sweat dropped as they watched Gai do his special 'Nice guy pose' towards his favorite student Lee, who's eyes seemed to be star-shaped and shimmering with . . . gratefulness?

"As I was saying before, a group of ANBU members have been massacred and our prime suspect, Tenten has disappeared" Tsunade stated as quickly as she could without missing out on any points, "Gai do you know-"

"Tenten! Poor Tenten! Where-"

Before Gai was able to go continue his overly expressive statements, Shizune's patience had finally run low (Is that possible for her?). So what happened? She took out a kunai and paced up to Gai, placing it up against his neck, "Gai, **Listen**" She stated in a cold and harsh voice, gaining a frightened looking Gai and a flaming eyed Lee.

"Thank you Shizune" The Fifth thanked as she suppressed a chuckle, amusement in her voice, but it quickly faded back into seriousness as she got back onto the topic, "Gai, do you have information on her or where she has gone to?"

The 'green beast' as Tenten would've called it shook his head and Tsunade let off a soft unnoticeable sigh, " I see-"

"Hokage" The Byakugan master's voice interrupted her thoughts, " I request a mission"

Tsunade nodded her head slowly, arms crossed in front of her chest, "A mission?"

"A mission to find back Tenten and bring her back" Neji concluded as he gazed at the Fifth with his usual cold hard stare, [Tenten you fool, you really did leave]

Silence

"I request to go to!" Lee suddenly stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had suddenly approached the room.

Still Silence

"Neji, you know something about her" Tsunade stated with a fierce look in her eyes, "Tell me"

A slight pause then:

"She'll tell you on her own accord when she's ready" Neji stated slowly, was it such a great idea to go against the Hokage, "Until then, I can't and won't say anything"

Tsunade bit her lower lip from saying any unnecessary words as Shizune looked at Neji with utterly shock, the same expression concluded both Gai's and Lee's faces.

"I see . . ." Tsuande bit her lower lip harder, causing blood to freely swim around in her mouth, [He dares to go against me, such courage . . . yet. He should learn what status he is at against me] Tsunade thought angrily, [He's only doing it to protect the girl though]

"I allow you to go Neji and find her back" Tsunade stated as she sighed. She'd admit defeat this time against Hyuuga Neji but next time it'd be a different story. If he wouldn't give her any information, she'd just have to find it on her own, but first, she needed to find out about the 'ice' that had killed her ally's.

"May I go to Hokage-sama?" Lee asked as he raised his hand, looking towards the Fifth with shimmering eyes.

"No, one person is enough for this mission" She paused for a second before adding, "There have been many mission lately and I can't spare any more people than I already have to"

==X== Neji==X==

"Tenten you fool" Neji muttered out as he did one last check on his weapons, [You left the village all by yourself, you're really trying to get yourself killed. I was hoping that if i said 'no' that you wouldn't go off, but i was wrong]

Looking up at the dark rainy blue sky, Neji bit his lower lip slightly, "You better be alright Tenten, you better be" He muttered under his breathe as he dashed out the village gates, entering the gloomy looking forest as a sprinkle of rain started to pour, [Tenten, I'll come find you, for sure, so you better be alright]

==X== Tenten ==X==

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, half expecting the morning rays of sunlight to enter and seep through her eyelids, blinding her with it's glowing light. But she was wrong, what she opened her chocolate brown eyes to was not the sunlight but was darkness; pure black never ending darkness surrounded her, [Shit, where am I?] She asked herself as she felt her pounding head, it hurt a lot.

Examining her surroundings, the Weapon Master frowned as she tried to remember last night's events and how she had gotten into such a state. Her arms were bruised and scrapped while her clothes were worn out and tattered she was a mess. Gripping upon the large tree trunk which her back rested upon, she slowly lifted herself back onto her feet, concentrating her chakra upon her feet so it would allow her a better grip upon the soaking tree branch which she happened to be resting upon a few moments ago.

"Damn it" Tenten swore as she felt her knees weaken, but she held her ground. Watching as a lock of raven black hair came into her view did she notice that her hair was no longer in their usual buns, [What the hell happened to me?] She was confused, frustrated and starting to get soaking wet, it was not a good thing.

The trees rustling around her brought her back into reality, as she finally become aware that she was in the middle of a forest in who knows where. Hand, clutching upon the strange blue stone that rested upon her neckline for support, she smiled slightly as she remembered who had given it to her, but then it quickly faded as soon as it had appeared. [Neji never gave me this, he told me himself] The raven-haired weapon master let off a sigh, [He doesn't like me, I shouldn't be thinking of him like this]

Taking off the shimmering silver chain that held the crystal clear blue stone, her brow creased, [If Neji never gave this to me, who did?] No answer came into Tenten's mind and she sulked. Twinkling the chain as she brought the necklace close towards her for a closer view did she notice something different about it. There in the middle of the stone was a snowflake. Thick black lines curving here and there, it looked beautiful, yet at the same time deadly. It reminded her of something . . . something . . .

A fairly large gasp was heard from Tenten as her mind finally came up with the answer. It was the same mark engraved on her back! But, how did the mark get into the stone? What connection did it have? What was going on and –

Zillions of questions came into her mind, but no answers. Remembering that she was here on a mission to find out about her true past, the weapon master quickly looked around for her knapsack, which carried her belongings, but found it nowhere in site.

[Damn, I must've lost it]

==== Somewhere else===

_"She has killed a group of ANBU as she was escaping the village, it seems like the Ice Demon has started to activate" _Kabuto stated as he gave his report, adjusting his glasses, eyes shimmering with amusement.

_"Yes, all seems to be going according to my plan" _Orchimaru licked his lower lip, eyes narrowing as he grinned mischievously, _"We have freed her from the seal that had contained her, now, we need to gain her trust"_

_"What about the girl?" _ Kabuto couldn't help but ask, feeling as the words escape his mouth.

_"After Ilya heals my arms, we'll displace the girl" _The Snake summoner explained as if it were the most obvious thing, _"I'll separate Ilya from that girl and we shall eliminate her, unless she can prove that she's worth keeping"_

Kabuto nodded, _"I'll continue my mission"_ And with that, Kabuto sped off into the darkness.

==============

Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways, sorry there isn't much action in this chapter, but I'll but more in the next chapter! Read and Review!! My target for total reviews is 25 or more!! :P

**Phoenix20043:** Hiya! I just wanted to tell you, that, of course I'm going to put a Neji x Tenten in this ficcy!! I love that coupling!! But I dunno if I might put a lil Tenten and someone else though . . . still think about that.

** Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing!!**

**__**

**_Ice Flamez_**

**__**

Oh! I also have Msn if any of you want to give me suggestions, comments or just wanna help me with my ficcy! My e-mail is: miko1242hotmail.com


	6. Journal

**Melody of Snow  
Naruto**

**Summary:** Four beasts. One Girl. One Stone. When placed together a dark secret of the past is unlocked. Will Tenten be able to face the truth?

**Disclaimer:** No don't own Naruto. But I do own this story . . . just not the characters . . . and the places . . . and . . . you get the point.

**Things to know:**

[] means thoughts

**Ch.6- Journal**

Tsunade sighed as she collapsed on the ground, taking in deep strand of breathes as she looked around the dim room, her eyes losing it's shimmer as she saw how many more piles of papers she had to go through before she found what she wanted.

"Tsunade -sama, what're you looking for?" Shizune asked as she peered over the large mountains of reports that surrounded the Fifth. Slightly amused that she would actually look through old reports.

Tsunade sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow, "You heard the recent report, didn't you?"

Shizune nodded as she walked around the piles of papers that surrounded the Hokage, trying to find the entrance, "Yes, but what does it have to do with you looking through the old reports?"

Tsunade smiled weakly as she started flipping through a new report, scanning the titles, "The ice that was patched over the ANBU members, the ice that the weapons held" she stated slowly, placing down the package of paper as she reached over for a new one, "I was positive I heard read of something similar to this event, when I was looking back through the old reports"

Shizune mouthed formed a small 'o' as she finally found the entrance. Slipping through it slowly as to not cause the piles of reports to tumble down, she sighed in relief as she made it, walking over to fallen down Tsuande who was sitting upon her bottom in a very un-hokage way, "What was the report called?"

"It wasn't a report, it was an ancient journal that was found-" Tsuande stated slowly, "-in the ruins of an ancient village, that was destroyed by **'Ice'**"

====

Neji growled in annoyance as he continued to jump from soaking tree branch to soaking tree branch, holding upon the knapsack of items, which he had found not far away from the West Gate. After examining it, Neji was absolutely sure the knapsack had belonged to Tenten, yet why had she left it? He didn't know.

Trying to sense out Tenten's chakra as he continued to run/jump at a quick pace. [She shouldn't have been able to go that far] he thought as he came to a sudden halt, his Byakugan eyes scanning the area around him. Frowning, Neji sunk down onto his bottom, while his back rested upon the rough tree bark, not caring that his clothes had gotten wet because of the soaking rain.

[Tenten, where are you?]

{Wherever you are, you better be okay . . .]

[ . . . Or I'll never forgive myself . . .]

Neji shook his head ferociously, [Could I have rushed too fast and missed her presence?] Neji closed his eyes, allowing them to return back to their normal state, [No, that can't be possible]

Pause. Neji's ahir seemed to have gotten wetter by the second. It was know flat upon his head.

[She's heading towards the area between the Sand and Stone country] Neji thought as he remembered her statement that clearly she said yesterday, [If I had said yes to her, none of this would be happening, I'm such a fool] Neji scolded himself, running his right hand through his drenched hair, [If I can't find her by the time I get to that area between the Sand and the Stone, I'll just have to wait and look for her there]

Allowing a breath of newly fresh rain air to seep into is lungs, Neji looked around his surroundings one last time before starting off again, heading towards his designated location.

Little did he notice the limping, tattered, scratched up girl who stood around 10 meters away from where he once stood, her chakra well hidden.

====

"Ahhh" Tenten cried out softly as she massaged her aching muscles in her arm as she continued to walk straight up ahead, hoping that her sense of direction was still correct and that was the west, towards the Sand Country area.

Having still not been able to find her knapsack of belongings, Tenten had decided to go without it. Although that did mean if she was dying of thirst, like she was now, she would not have anything to drink, but it there was a good point to it too. It meant that her journey would be much lighter.

[Rain, Rain go away, come again some other day] Tenten started singing in her head as she hummed the familiar childhood song. Usually she loved it when it rain, but today was a different story, she was drenched from head to toe with rainwater, and she was shivering cold. It was **not** a good thing.

[At the pace I'm going, it's going to take me **forever** to get to the Village of Snow . . . well, at least what's left of it] The raven-haired girl thought miserably as she sighed, picking up her pace, but her muscles refused to move any faster, [Too bad there wasn't a teleport scroll or something, it'd be very useful at this moment]

Looking up into the dark rain clouds, she groaned before continuing onwards.

=====

"Ah ha! I found it!" Tsunade cried out, as she took out an ancient fragile looking booklet from inside an old folder, she grinned, "I knew it was around here somewhere"

Shizune smiled in return as she placed down the pack of reports she was holding in her hands, walking over to the Hokage, "What does it say?"

Tsuande cleared her throat before starting to read out the journal, skipping out all the unnecessary points:

**_March 9th, _**

**_8:30 a.m _**__

_ Something's can never be expected. Today was supposed to be the celebration for the creation of the Village of Snow and my birthday, but it turned out to be a disaster. A huge snowstorm had sudden hit our quiet village. Turning the weather into such coldness that no one was able to go outside. Yet, something was strange, it wasn't exactly **'snow'** that fell, but instead it was **'ice' **made so that they **'looked'** like snowflakes. Strange . . . _

Tsunade paused her forehead creasing, "Ice that was made to look like snow . . ." she repeated, feeling as the words rolled off her tongue in a funny way. Looking towards Shizune, she saw that the woman was also casting off a confused look.

"Read on"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hey! I never did make it to my goal for a total of 25 reviews :P Guess I shouldn't put my aims so high (But wait, I only got 2 reviews for that last chapter . . . Are my updates really **that** slow that I'm losing my reviews?!) This is a short chapter, but I hoped you like it. I just wanted to see how you'll like the journal thing, before I continued to . . . continue it. Please REVIEW!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!

**Thanks for:**

**Phoenix20043**: Thanks for reviewing! You're the BEST (At least you actually reviewed, reviews make me happy!) I'll try to put some more Tenten and Neji scenes in this ficcy!

**TenTen Hyuga:** Does Orchimaru use Kinomaru to get rid of his arms sweatdrops ugh . . . whoops? But then I guess this fic can take place after ending of Chuunin Exams till 'before' Orchiamru uses Kinomaru as his container. Let's just say Orchimaru wanted to try using a different method instead of going to Kinomaru :P But thanks for reviewing and telling me! I appreciate it! And I also wanted to say I luv your fic!! ('Am I Hell Bound?') Thanks for reviewing!!

_** Chibi Tenten** _


	7. Waiting in the rain

**Melody of Snow   
Naruto**

**Summary:** Four beasts. One Girl. One Stone. When placed together a dark secret of the past is unlocked. Will Tenten be able to face the truth?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto I do not own (wish I did!)

**Things to know:**

[] means thoughts

**Ch7- Waiting in the rain**

**_March 9th,  
_****_11:30 a.m_**

_It's horrible, the storm seems to have gotten worse and it's already killed some of the villagers. Everyone was called to evacuate. But once we got outside, the ground below us started to shake violently, it was an earthquake. When I looked up into the sky, there seemed to be an image there smirking down at us. Maybe it was just my imagination . . ._

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Loud banging could be heard from the wooden door that to the confidential area where reports were placed.

"What?!" The Fifth practically barked out as she stood up quickly, causing her blonde hair to sway slightly, "I'm busy!"

"But Hokage-sama! Yumiko Tateya and Ayumi have come back from-"

STOMP

STOMP

BANG!!

The wooden door flew open, collided with the wall that stood behind it, revealing a surprised looking Jounin with spiked up black hair, his Hitaite wrapped around his left arm.

Letting out a deep sigh, the Hokage just waved a hand, indicating for him to show the way, "Here Shizune" Tossing the fragile looking journal to her friend, she continued on, "See if you can find any information on that, give me a report afterwards"

"Sure"

==X== Tenten ==X==

"Ahhhh" Tenten moaned out as she dragged her aching muscles to walk, [I'm soaking wet, hungry and thirsty! Can life get any worse?]

BOOM

The sound of lighting caught the weapon master off guard, causing her to fall down on her bottom, "I shouldn't have asked"

Pickign herself up from the wet 'sand' (Take a note of the word **sand**) which now seemed to be stuck on her bottom, she sighed and continued her way along. Maybe it'd stop raining soon . . .

BOOM

. . . on the second thought, maybe not.

[Ahh!! Did I do something bad in my past life and Kami-sama decided to punish me for it now? Maybe it was because I broke Ayumi's Discman, or maybe it's because I replaced Tateya's gel bottle with glue, or maybe it was-]

Tenten sneezed as she felt herself starting to shiver more frantically because of the freezing rain that covered her body. Quickening her pace to her maximum extent, the Weapon Master sneezed again as she felt her nose start tingling. Gripping upon the blue stone that hung along the cold silver chain around her neck, she smiled as she felt warmth radiate off the unusual blue stone.

_ Release me, let me feel the blood, the blood of another dead village_

****

Tenten frowned as she felt her back sting, but she continued along her way, feeling as the small drops of rain splat upon her body, [Who are you?]

_ I'm you and you're me, release me and you shall see_

[No] Tenten apposed as her right hand clutched onto her shoulder, the pain had gotten worse while a soft blue light had started to form, [Leave me alone, whenever I hear your voice everything goes wrong]

_ I feel so hurt_

The voice was sarcastic and Tenten's blood instantly began to boil.

_Fine, I'll have it you're way for now, the blood from those ANBU members still feel fresh._

[ANBU members?!] Chocolate brown eyes instantly going wide in shock, but then quickly showed pain lurching within them as an explosion of fire seemed to burn in her back before slowly fading away.

_I'll see you later little girl****_

****

****The bloodthirsty voice said before Darkness slowly started to overtake Tenten. Falling down on her weak knees, she collapsed, the rain splattering around her unconscious form.

==X== Neji ==X==

[Tenten where are you?] Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Neji thought as he turned onto his side on the hotel bed, looking out the window, which had rain droplets stuck on it.

Getting up off the bed, the Byakugan master looked around the Sand Hotel room. He had arrived at the Sand country faster than he had suspected and was in for quite a surprise when he finally realized that the Sand and the Leaf had expanded their territories, so the distance between the two countries were much less than before.

[Tenten, please be alright]

==X== Back at the Leaf, Shizune ==X==

Flipping open the dead-looking journal, Shizune continued to read it form where Tsuande left off. Tapping her pencil against the wooden desk she sat at looking for anything important to write down.

**_ March 9th,  
_**_**3:12 p.m**_

_ I was right it wasn't my imagination. There really was a person/demon/thing smirking down upon us, even my mother said she had saw it. Since we weren't able to evacuate the village, we were told to just stand by until further order, so we did. But something strange happened, a girl with long blue hair that had ice near the tips of her hair had sudden appeared. She wasn't much taller than most people, but she was different. Her skin was a nice sky blue color and so were her eyes, she looked quite pretty . . ._

Shizune frowned as she re-read over the passage. The date, March 9th, seemed to have rung a bell in her mind, but she didn't remember what, and the part about the blue girl. What was with that? But there was one thing Shizune was able to make out from the journal, was that a kid had written it. A young kid who was possibly only around 6 years of age. Why? The writing was quite messy --'

==X== Tsunade ==X==

"You've called for us Hokage-sama?" A short black haired guy, with his hair made similar into what Sasuke's was asked politely as he bowed down to the Hokage, his dark blazing eyes looking towards the ground below, "It seems like you've had some ANBU members instantly escort us to you when we arrived"

"It's a pleasure to see you again Tateya" Tsuande said slowly, watching as the two siblings of the Yumiko family look up towards her, "But this is no time for a nice chat, there is something important I would like to ask both you and your sister"

"What is the problem?" Ayumi, the younger of the two asked as she crossed her arms out in front of her, yawning slightly. She couldn't help it she was tired, and she just got back from a high A rank mission, so you couldn't exactly blame her.

"It's about your little sister, Yumiko Tenten"

Both siblings instantly froze at the name of their sister.

"Is . . . something wrong?" Tateya asked slowly, uncertainty in his voice.

"A group of ANBU members were killed-"

Ayumi's violet eyes instantly became distant, as she looked upon the floor, her long black hair framing her face gently.

"-you're sister was a prime suspect, whom seems to have gone missing from the village"

==X== Somewhere near where Tenten laid unconscious ==X==

"I'm cold and hungry"

"Stop complaining Kankuro!"

"I can't help it! I'm freezing, Temari!"

"Aren't we all?!"

"Temari, Kankuro, stop it"

" . . ."

"Sorry Gaara"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Hey! Sorry for the long update! I was busy these last couple of days, but no worries! I'll still continue on with my fics! Was there any confusion in this chapter? Hope not! But if there is, sorry 'bout it!

Also, I had to change Tenten's older sister's name from 'Yumiko' to 'Ayumi' because I made Yumiko the last name of the family instead =='

** Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thanks for:**

**Lady Light**- Sorry about the short chapter. This one's a bit longer (I think) Thanks for reviewing!

**White Witch/shiro-majou**- Thanks for reviewing! I beat my goal of 25 reviews! (YAY) I actually got a total of 30. Amazing! Oo

**Sabaku no Ryu**- Thanks for the idea! I was thinking the exact same thing! That's why I put the Snow in between the Sand and the Stone. But I'm not sure if people would want Tenten to get with Gaara for now . . . hmmm, maybe I'll put up a question poll thingy. Yep, that's what I'll do. Thanks for reviewing and giving me a suggestion!

**TenTen Hyuga**- Thanks for the warning! I'll watch out for any NejixTenten haters! Grrr! Who couldn't like this couple?!

**Kari**- Tenten and Neji are going to meet very soon. How soon? Well, maybe in the next chapter or in the chapter after that, but it's going to be soon all right.

**ryotsu-chan**,** Phoenix20043**, **Dark Nemesis 7** **and anybody else that I missed**- Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! Reviews always boost up my energy for writing more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to review once again!!

_**Chibi Tenten**_   
(I also have MSN if you wanna chat with me, my e-mail is: miko1242hotmail.com )

**Question Suggestion Poll thingy**   
Also, I'm gonna have a lil poll here. Should I get Tenten to temporarily get with Gaara? Cuz then they can find comfort in each other's arms (Gaara has Shukaku and Tenten has the Ilya) Or should I just have a pure NejixTenten fic (Which we wouldn't be able to see Neji get jealous )

State what you think in your review! Please and thank you!****


End file.
